The present invention is concerned with the problem of causing detonation of a mine which is sown from the air. Shortly after such a mine strikes the ground, small wires are shot out from the mine. Subsequently, a tension of two to three ounces in any one of the wires will result in detonation of the mine. Although three ounces seems rather small, it has been found that the wires can be felt by the sensitive parts of the arms and hands of a human before sufficient force has been exerted to explode the mine. When this happens, of course, the mine can be inactivated and/or avoided.
The invention is concerned with providing an electrical system which can be contained within the mine and which is such that mere proximity to a tripwire is sufficient to explode the mine.